


Как Ухаживать За Ботаником (How To Court A Nerd)

by retry



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ambiguous or Implied Relationship(s) - Freeform, Bullying, Homophobic Slurs, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Teenage Drama, courting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retry/pseuds/retry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Марко был влюблен со второго дня первого класса, когда к ним перевели мальчика из элитной частной школы в нескольких кварталах оттуда. Первое, что Марко узнал о мальчике, что его вышвырнули за драки, второе - его звали Том.<br/>Тогда-то всё и покатилось под откос.</p>
<p>(Или история, в которой местный тихоня сохнет по местному плохишу, местный плохиш сохнет по местному тихоне, и судьба устраивает вмешательство, потому что это уже становится нелепым.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как Ухаживать За Ботаником (How To Court A Nerd)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How To Court A Nerd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546155) by [IzzyR0ckz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyR0ckz/pseuds/IzzyR0ckz). 



> Всем примерно по 17 лет.  
> Имеется на фикбуке:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4543676
> 
> Dear Author,  
> Thank you very much for letting me translate your works! C:

      Когда Марко позвали в кабинет директора, он был взволнован. Вот оно: никаких больше издевательств, никаких больше «Марко, самый тихий парень в городе!», никаких больше насмешек над идеальными оценками, никаких больше…

 

***

  
  
      Тишины и покоя. Никаких больше тишины и покоя, вот чего. Стар Баттерфляй была ученицей по обмену, принцессой из маленькой страны по ту сторону земного шара, и Марко пришлось с ней нянчиться. Тишины и покоя больше быть не могло потому, что вместе со Стар прибыл и подозрительный посох, который, как она утверждала, был волшебным (Марко в волшебство не верил, а вот Стар очень даже), парочка дюжин накаченных чуваков, которые на ежедневной основе пытались украсть этот самый посох (вместе с их крохотным боссом, который никогда не сражался, но всё равно присутствовал), а также слишком большое внимание в школе, к которому Марко не был готов.  
  
      Все _любили_ Стар, и Стар любила всех; она всегда была доброй и заботливой, дружелюбной и весёлой, могла тратить свою магию абсолютно на всех. Люди хотели дружить с ней, и это было проблемой. Почему? Потому, что когда люди замечали Стар, то замечали и Марко. И под «всеми» подразумевались действительно все, включая того человека, который, надеялся Марко, _никогда_ не должен был его заметить.  
  
      Том не знал о существовании Марко, и это было просто отлично, ведь Диаз мог спокойно сохнуть по нему издалека и не волноваться, будучи влюбленным в Тома по уши, что плохой парень издевается над ним из-за его ботанства и одержимости безопасностью. Том, чьи черные как смоль волосы, казалось, так естественно торчали под странными углами, что формой идеально отражали бы пламя. Том, у которого было по несколько серёг в каждом ухе, и кто постоянно носил очень узкие рубашки и джинсы, идеально подчёркивающие его пресс и зад. Том, чьи прекрасные фиолетовые глаза были (наверное) линзами, но чья широкая улыбка могла бы обессилить мужчин и вызвать у женщин обморок. Да, от его черных конверсов до акульего зуба (Том утверждал, что это был зуб демона, но Марко не верил и в демонов) на шее, Том был идеальным, и Марко втюрился сразу же, как только на него впервые глянул.  
  
      Что и было именно той причиной, по которой Том не мог узнать о существовании Марко. Том был прекрасен ровно настолько же, насколько был **жесток**. Фергусон неоднократно был затолкан в шкафчик за то, что «стоял у Тома на пути», несмотря на то, что стоял он возле собственного шкафчика и остальная часть коридора была свободной. Том также был поистине адски вспыльчивым (однажды в третьем классе он отправил ребёнка в больницу за попытку поиграть в игрушечный грузовик, о котором он мечтал), и его папа был богатым, достаточно богатым, чтобы Том был принцем, и он мог избавляться от всех проблем своего сына просто швыряясь деньгами. Вкратце? Том был избалованным отродьем, которое без колебаний бы раздавило такую легкую мишень, как Марко.  
  
      Так что Марко сохнул издалека, наблюдая из окна библиотеки за Томом и его друзьями, сидящими на капотах своих машин. Они смеялись над Оскаром, пока тот играл песню, слова которой становились всё более и более смехотворными. Марко представлял, что он был там, с ними, сидел у Тома под рукой и смеялся с остальными; он практически чувствовал жаркие объятия Тома, чувствовал, как он наклоняется и целует Марко в лоб, называя его каким-нибудь ласковым прозвищем, чувствовал светлую теплоту внутри, сияющую от ощущения полного удовлетворения. Он подрагивал и улыбался от блаженства, погрузившись в свои фантазии, когда был грубо вытянут обратно в реальность кем-то резко упавшим на другую половину дивана и сунувшим ему под нос ведро попкорна.  
  
      — На что смотрим? — жизнерадостно спросила Стар, пожевывая горстку зёрен.  
  
      Поймав убийственный взгляд библиотекаря, Марко шикнул ей в ответ, призывая быть потише, прежде чем их вышвырнут. Однако она отказалась успокаиваться, только стала более настойчивой, когда Марко не ответил сразу.  
  
      — На кого-то снаружи? Или ты просто слушаешь Оскара? — спросила она, взглядом следуя за Оскаром и мягко выделяя его имя. — Ну разве он не восхитительный? — проворковала она, замирая, и Марко еле сдержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть в отвращении.  
  
      — А, ага, конечно, — промямлил он, поворачиваясь обратно к окну, и со скорбью уставился вниз, смотря на жизнь, которой у него никогда не будет. Стар глянула на него с подозрением, затем снова вниз, и громко ахнула.  
  
      — По-о-о-о-о-огоди-ка минуточку! Ты втюрился, да? — обвинила его она и завизжала, когда Марко сильно покраснел. — Это восхитительно! О, вы двое так мило бы смотрелись вместе!  
  
      Она принялась подпрыгивать вверх-вниз на диване, и Марко снова шикнул ей.  
  
      — Это не имеет значения, — быстро сказал он. — У меня всё равно нет шансов, так что это неважно.  
  
      Для Стар этого ответа было недостаточно, чтобы всё так оставить; в конце концов, двое могут хранить секрет, только если один из них мёртв, и Марко был не в настроении убивать девушку, которую он только что встретил.  
  
      — Неправда! Я уверена, она бы тебя полюбила, нам нужно просто заставить её заметить! — продолжала настаивать она, и Диаз замер, потому что _её?_ Он развернулся и понял, что только одна девушка сидит внизу: Джеки.  
  
      — А, да! Джеки! Ха-ха. Она, эм, горячая; да? — ответил он, потому что он мог это сделать — Джеки казалась милой, и у них была эта общая фишка с киванием друг другу, которая происходила каждый раз, когда они добирались до школы одновременно. Он поерзал, одаривая Стар своим лучшим Я-совершенно-серьезен-и-совсем-сейчас-не-вру взглядом, и она, похоже, купилась; к его облегчению.  
  
      Быстро исчезнувшему облегчению, когда она открыла окно и высунулась оттуда, и Марко в один ужасный момент понял, что она собиралась сделать. Время будто бы замедлилось, как только Стар открыла рот, чтобы крикнуть и привлечь внимание, и, прежде чем он понял, что делает, Марко резко дёрнул её за спину и повалил на пол. Это, конечно, привело к крушению Стар прямо в книжную полку, что привело к падению всех книг на них обоих, и, в результате, к самому громкому грохоту, который Марко когда-либо слышал.  
  
      И это была история о том, как Марко Диаз и Стар Баттерфляй получили пожизненный запрет на посещение школьной библиотеки.  
  
      (А также история о начале конца, как сказал бы Марко, если бы чувствовал себя поэтично, потому что Том посмотрел наверх и всё увидел своими пронзительными фиолетовыми глазами, и Диаз понял, что ему крышка. Хотя поэтично он себя не чувствовал, он сидел в кабинете директора с нарастающей головной болью, отчитываемый за «буйства на территории колледжа», и был не в настроении, так что это по-прежнему была история о вышвыривании из библиотеки).

 

***

  
  
      Оглядываясь назад, Марко начал понимать, что, очевидно, всё это фиаско было целой серией совпадений. Одной из тех, которые вселенная, без сомнений, приготовила из-за своей бесконечной ненависти к нему, от той сцены в библиотеке до всего, что произошло после.  
  
      Ему в голову также пришло, что большая часть всего этого произошла по его собственной тупости, на что вселенная может и рассчитывала, а может и нет, когда решила с ним связаться, и, возможно, Диазу оставалось винить только себя (он бросил попытки обвинять вселенную, у неё, похоже, всегда находились безупречные оправдания, и ещё люди обычно смотрели на него как на сумасшедшего). Вне зависимости от того, кого нужно было винить и как это произошло, первые шаги к его погибели начались примерно так:  
  
      Первым совпадением было то, что Марко действительно сумел одеться хорошо в тот день. Это было потому, что он не спал всю ночь, готовясь к тесту,* о котором, он подслушал, говорил помощник учителя. Так что он уже был на ногах достаточно рано, чтобы надеть линзы и подобрать подходящий наряд (Его любимую футболку с Beatles и старую кожаную куртку, которую ему отдал отец, с потрепанными джинсами и вансами; по размеру они были слишком малы, но хорошо на нём выглядели).  
  
      Вторым было то, что он и Стар оба были истощены. Она постоянно жаловалась, что Марко несколько раз разбудил её, когда он туда-сюда ходил по коридору и бормотал. Но он всегда лучше запоминал информацию в движении, так что Диаз решил, что ей придётся страдать вместе с ним ночь напролёт (жестоко, может быть, но это то, что она получила за своё путешествие через полсвета только для того, чтобы разрушить его жизнь и заставить самого горячего парня в школе заметить его). Это означало, что они оба были лишены сна и стали замечать последствия по дороге в школу. Стар часто проявляла редкое для неё раздражение, её бодрая жизнерадостность иссякла; у Марко просто притупились чувства, в том числе его мысленные предупреждения об Очень Опасных Ситуациях.  
  
      Третье совпадение было больше неизбежностью: слухи об их маленьком «приключений» прекрасно раздулись, и теперь это была история о том, как они вдвоем намеренно пошли в библиотеку и опрокинули несколько книжных шкафов, сопровождая всё это криками. Эта версия позабавила Марко, в основном потому, что он никогда бы не сделал ничего подобного (желал он быть «плохим парнем» или нет), и парень смеялся про себя во время первого и второго урока. Другими словами, это было забавно, пока в голову не пришли все три совпадения; затем уже было не смешно.  
  
      Они сидели под их любимым деревом на обеде, когда это произошло. Марко пожевывал яблоко в блаженном неведении всего их окружения из-за своего полусонного состояния. Из-за него же Марко пропустил все знаки: топот самоуверенных шагов, увеличение противного смеха и звук голоса, который часто преследовал сны Диаза. Его инстинкт прятаться, который обычно спасал его в бессчетном количестве случаев, не сработал вовремя, и он поднял взгляд, когда пара чёрных конверсов остановилась перед ним и Стар.  
  
      Время застыло. Фиолетовые глаза смотрели на него в изумлении, причину которого Марко не мог понять, и на секунду он испугался, что умер и попал в рай. Это было бы очень плохо, он же планировал посетить в своей жизни многие места, помогая миру психологии, и теперь ему осталось бы только сидеть здесь и надеяться, что люди как-нибудь разберутся без него.  
  
      — Значит, это вы те двое, кто разгромил библиотеку?  
  
      И ТВОЮ МАТЬ Том разговаривал с НИМИ; покойся с миром, душа Марко.  
  
      Марко открыл и закрыл рот, стараясь найти слова и не найдя ни одного, но Стар спасла его от унижения.  
  
      — Да, а тебе-то что? — бросила она с нескрываемым раздражением. Том, казалось, растерялся, как если бы он не привык, чтобы люди осмеливались говорить с ним грубо, затем засмеялся.  
  
      — Смело, — сказал он, ухмыльнувшись. — Мистер Финсток не из тех, кто просто терпит всякое дерьмо. Хотя как раз настало самое время, чтобы ублюдок получил по заслугам.  
  
      Прозвучал ропот соглашения последователей Тома, которые стояли позади него и поджидали, когда лучше отреагировать.  
  
      Марко осознал, что Том сделал им КОМПЛИМЕНТ, что над ним не усмехнулись, не кинули грязь в его обед и затем ушли, потому что Марко не _выглядел_ как лёгкая мишень в своей кожаной куртке и вансах (и Стар **всегда** выглядела, будто она была милой и в то же время могла в любую секунду надрать тебе задницу), Диаз выглядел как обычный парень, который дал мудаку-библиотекарю вкусить его же пилюлю. Это был _единственный шанс в жизни_ привлечь внимания Тома и не быть стёртым в порошок, и он был не настолько, мать вашу, усталым, чтобы не принять его. Прежде чем Стар успела открыть рот и сказать Тому, _куда именно_ ему засунуть своё восхищение, Марко начал говорить.  
  
      — Ага, этот хуй постоянно всех бесит, буквально на днях он вышвырнул меня, потому что Я ЧИХНУЛ, и я сказал ему, что он пожалеет; теперь он жалеет, — это был самый огромный бред из всех сказанных им, его самое большое количество матов в одном предложении, и Марко _почувствовал_ , как Стар шокировано уставилась ему в затылок. Ему было плевать, однако — ТОМ был ЗДЕСЬ, и это было единственным, что имело значение. Том усмехнулся и присел, чтобы оказаться с Диазом на одном уровне.  
  
      — Не шутишь? — сказал он, понизив голос, и наклонил голову так, что сердце Марко подпрыгнуло до его горла.  
  
      — Д-да, — пропищал он и поморщился от собственного голоса. Том вытянул руку и взял Марко за подбородок, наклонив голову, будто он проверяет качество объекта. Видимо, Тому, понравилось то, что он увидел, потому что он кокетливо улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы шепнуть Марко на ухо.  
  
      — Что ж, если ты когда-нибудь будешь искать НАСТОЯЩЕЕ веселье, моя дверь всегда открыта.  
  
      Он сунул листок бумаги в руку Марко и отстранился, вставая обратно и шагая прочь, преследуемый всё тем же гоготом своих последователей, как будто не произошло ничего из ряда вон выходящего.  
  
      Марко в опьяняющей растерянности опустил взгляд на скопление чисел. Через какое-то время он осознал, что это был номер телефона.  
  
      — Какой же мудак, — выплюнула Стар и сузила глаза, пуская взглядом кинжалы в спину уходящего Тома. — Он думает, что может просто подойти к тебе и обращаться с тобой как, как с..!  
  
      Она искала слова, а внутренний голос Марко кричал, что она была права, что Том не предлагал того, чего хотел Марко, не обращался с ним, как с равным. Хотя был ещё один голос, более громкий, кричавший, что это было единственной возможностью в жизни, и было бы глупо её не принять. Два голоса в голове воевали, пока Диаз старался думать на фоне этого визжания.  
  
      Стар потянулась за листком бумаги, конечно же, чтобы разорвать его на кусочки, но Марко схватил бумажку и прижал к груди, безумно встряхнув головой. Она нахмурилась, и какое-то время они оба молчали.  
  
      — Ты же **на самом деле** не думаешь…  
  
      — …Стар, это мой _единственный шанс_!  
  
      Они оба заговорили одновременно, затем несколько раз моргнули.  
  
      — А как же Джеки? — спросила Стар в недоумении, и Марко немного истерично усмехнулся.  
  
      — Мне никогда не нравилась Джеки, ТЫ сказала, что мне нравилась Джеки. Да ладно, Стар, этой мой шанс, я _понравился_ ему! — сказал он нетерпеливо и cжался под сочувствующим взглядом, которым его одарила Стар.  
  
      — О, Марко, — она вздохнула и подвинулась ближе, чтобы обнять его. — Ты ему не нравишься, он хочет… ну, ты знаешь, чего он хочет. Он просто кинет тебя после этого. Это обычная похоть с его стороны, в нём нет никакой искренности, — сказала Стар, поглаживая его.  
  
      — Звучит так, как будто ты судишь по собственному опыту, — горько пробормотал Марко, хлопнув по её руке. Она была права, конечно, Диаз знал, она была права, но это всё ещё терзало его; он всё ещё _хотел_.  
  
      — Так и есть, — ответила она немного грустно, и Марко сразу же почувствовал укол вины. Она лишь хотела помочь, Стар знала его от силы месяц и уже была преданным другом.  
  
      — Прости, — прошептал он, скомкав бумажку в шарик и бросив её в сторону мусорного ведра. Он промазал и сразу же встал, чтобы вместо этого бросить её в утиль (его мозг напомнил ему, что мусорить — плохо, и переработка важна), вызывая у Стар смех.  
  
      — Вот какой из тебя плохой парень, — поддразнила его она, и Марко распалился в негодовании, после чего быстро бросил бумажку в мусорное ведро.  
  
      — Я не утилизировал её, это плохо! — настойчиво заявил он, но Стар только рассмеялась ещё сильнее, и её обычная жизнерадостность в очередной раз вернулась.

 

***

  
  
      Том не привык, чтобы ему говорили «нет»; это Марко понял где-то через три недели после того «Инцидента», как он это теперь называл. Он пообещал Стар, что не примет предложения Тома (если брать шире — он пообещал СЕБЕ), но Диаз всё ещё просыпался рано каждое утро, чтобы подобрать одежду получше, и ни разу не носил очки вне дома. Он также старался не делать ничего «ботанского», к огорчению его друзей и подозрениям Стар, но Диаз решил, что только то, что он не собирался сказать Тому «да» не означало, что Марко нельзя было выглядеть хорошо, пока в нём заинтересован парень; он делал бы это до тех пор, пока Том бы не заскучал и забыл.  
  
      Сначала Том, казалось, ждал, чтобы Марко пошёл к нему. Он продолжал свою обычную рутину, будто ничего и не произошло, и Марко, хоть и был разочарован, был ещё и освобождён. Единственным видимым изменением было только, что Том замечал взгляд Марко более часто, или, может, он и всегда замечал, просто игнорировал до недавнего времени (ну разве ЭТО была не жуткая мысль), и каждый раз он смотрел в ответ, одаривая Марко безнравственной улыбкой, и не очень-то скрытно рассматривал, что заставляло Марко безумно краснеть и отворачиваться. В конце концов, он принудил себя перестать смотреть на Тома, а это было трудной задачей, ведь взгляд на это прекрасное лицо всегда выручал его в трудные времена. Какое-то время казалось, что всё вернётся на круги своя.  
  
      Затем он нашёл букет роз в своём шкафчике и понял, что настойчивость Тома в его наступлении будет подавить сложнее, чем он изначально предполагал.  
  
      Том казался всё более нетерпеливым где-то к середине третьей недели; будто он не мог понять, как принятие такого золотого приглашения могло занять у кого-то так много времени (Марко начинали возмущать его возможности). Он _не привык_ , чтобы ему отказывали, Марко понял это; большинство его проблем или волшебным образом исчезали благодаря влиянию его папы, или Том решал их сам, выбивая из кого-либо дерьмо. Люди падали к его ногам, и если он сказал кому-то, что хочет его трахнуть, то этот кто-то соглашался охотно и быстро.  
  
      Марко не собирался быть одним из тех людей.  
  
      Но эти наступления Тома, как Марко понял позже, как правило, приносили с собой множество трудностей для Диаза.  
  
      — Эй, педик! Что это у тебя в шкафчике?  
  
      И-и-и-и чудесно, только этого ему не хватало в 8 утра.  
  
      — Отстань от меня, Джексон, — простонал Марко, пытаясь захлопнуть шкафчик, чтобы избежать проверки. Однако Джексон был слишком быстр, так что он не дал дверце закрыться и сдвинул Марко с пути.  
  
      — О-о-о-о! Похоже, наша цыпочка любит, чтобы в её шкафчике свежо пахло! — прокудахтал Джексон своим противным голосом и толкнул Марко на пол. Диаз стиснул зубы и подавил желание ударить в ответ; он ненавидел ненужное насилие. Громилы, с которыми Марко и Стар сражались были одним делом, но его одноклассники — совсем другим. — Какой у тебя любимый запах? Анютины глазки? Сладкие розы?  
  
      Группа его приятелей-футболистов позади неприятно смеялись, и Марко хотелось сказать, каким слабым было это оскорбление, но он знал, что лучшим вариантом в таких ситуациях было держать язык за зубами. Однако Джексон, видимо, тишину не любил, потому что уже вскоре он пихал Марко в бок и глумился.  
  
      — В чём дело, педик? Другой парень твой язык проглотил? — он начал издавать звуки поцелуя, и Марко усмехнулся ему.  
  
      — Прости, тебе придётся дождаться своей очереди, чтобы заполучить эти губы, — ответил Диаз. Джексон какое-то время просто стоял, в шоке уставившись на него, прежде чем выражение его лица приняло вид абсолютной ярости.  
  
      — Ах ты маленькая _сучка_ , — прошипел он, затем с силой пнул ногой Марко прямо в живот, выбив из него воздух и оставив тяжело дышать. Джексон и его болваны последний раз посмеялись и затем ушли. Диаз остался в коридоре один.  
  
      Прошло добрых несколько минут, прежде чем Марко смог собраться и встать, и он сразу поморщился от боли в животе; там точно должен был остаться синяк. Диаз захромал обратно к шкафчику, затем озлобленно взглянул на розы внутри. После издевательств Джексона все чувства тихого восторга исчезли. Он схватил их и бросил в мусор, затем взял свои учебники и умчался на первый урок.  
  
      — Что с тобой случилось? — спросила Стар на обеде, когда Марко, придя на их обычное место, чуть ли не упал рядом с ней. Он фыркнул и стал нащупывать свой обед, не глядя, пока Стар в итоге не сжалилась над бедственным положением Диаза и не подвинула еду в пределы его досягаемости. Он поморщился, когда определённое движение заставило его бок пульсировать, и прижал к нему руку с болезненным стоном. Стар нахмурилась и начала изводить его вопросами насчёт этого, но в итоге сдалась, осознав, что в ближайшее время Марко не собирался разговаривать.  
  
      Обед почти закончился, когда Стар легонько толкнула его локтём в бок.  
  
      — Пошли, кое-кто пялится на тебя, как будто ты особо интересный кусок мяса, — сказала она, вставая и протягивая Марко руку. Он прикусил губу и заставил себя не оборачиваться и не смотреть, потому что Диаз знал, именного этого Том и хотел, и будь он проклят, если собрался дать этой сволочи удовлетворение.  
  
      Игнорирование Тома тоже казалось неверным, потому что он нашёл розы в своём шкафчике снова, и быстро захлопнул его, прежде чем Джексон смог бы их увидеть. Марко простонал и подумал, будет ли нормально, если он пойдёт на урок совсем без учебников или принадлежностей, затем нервно огляделся, когда пришёл к заключению, что это, наверное, было бы плохой идеей. Убедившись, что горизонт чист, он открыл шкафчик настолько быстро, насколько это было возможно, схватил свои вещи, снова закрыл его и поторопился на урок. Это повторялось каждый раз перед окончанием учёбы, и, как только все уходили домой, Марко хватал розы и бросал в мусор.  
  
      Цикл повторялся следующие несколько дней, и к концу недели он был готов пойти к парте Тома и полностью раскаратить его, потому что к чёрту последствия, это уже становилось НЕЛЕПЫМ. Дело дошло до той самой точки, когда судьба, конечно, решила вмешаться.  
  
      Это была послеполуденная пятница, последний день перед сладкой свободой выходных, и Марко был взволнован. Так взволнован, что даже забыл проверить окружение, открывая свой шкафчик, и не осознал своей ошибки, когда услышал холодный голос.  
  
      — Так, так, так. Посмотрите-ка, что там у нашей цыпочки опять в шкафчике! И даже красивого цвета! — прокудахтал Джексон, и Марко в ужасе обернулся. Он стоял там, ухмыляясь, словно хищник жертве, со своими дружками позади него. Затем Марко посмотрел через плечо Джексона и несколько вещей произошли одновременно:  
  
      Джексон протянул руку, чтобы вытащить розу из шкафчика, пока Марко встретился взглядом с непонимающими фиолетовыми глазами на другой стороне коридора и ох. ох; ох _блять_. Том наблюдал за происходящим со стороны, всё его тело было напряжено; этот день настал, день, когда жизнь Марко закончилась от смеси смущения и синяков. Он так и не покидал Тома взглядом, когда Джексон, резко вытащив розу, разорвал её на части под гогот всей своей команды. Марко понравилась роза, она была фиолетовой, как глаза Тома, и он тайно планировал принести её домой и поставить в вазу (потому что Диаз был всего лишь человеком, и его и так тонкий самоконтроль был натянут уже достаточно сильно), но, похоже, такого не произошло бы. Прозвенел звонок, означающий начало следующего урока, и какое-то время никто не двигался. Джексон провокационно ухмылялся, ожидая реакции, а Марко будто бы в замедленной съёмке наблюдал, как Том развернулся и ушёл. Диаз опустил взгляд на остатки розы и старался сдержать слёзы, потому что знал, что Том был сволочью, знал, что ему на самом деле было всё равно, но это не останавливало боль.  
  
      — О-о-о, педик сейчас заплачет? - рассмеялся Джексон в абсолютном ликовании, когда Марко отказался поднимать глаза, и он внутренне готовился к избиению, которое должно было скоро начаться.  
  
      (По крайней мере, розы после этого перестали появляться.)

 

***

  
  
      Он уже практически позабыл о том случае. Марко больше не осматривался вокруг себя, когда открывал шкафчик, и не ожидал увидеть внутри что-то не в том же состоянии, в каком он сам всё там оставил, поэтому Диаз чуть ли не подпрыгнул от удивления при виде ещё одной фиолетовой розы. Инстинктивно он с явной лихорадочностью осмотрелся, и его сердце пропустило удар, как только Марко увидел Джексона, стоящего с другой стороны коридора и наблюдающего за ним. Он снова повернулся к своему шкафчику и сомкнул глаза в ожидании колкостей и насмешек, но так их и не дождался. Диаз снова взглянул на Джексона, непонимающе моргнув; тот был бледным как смерть, и, заметив взгляд Марко, Джексон незамедлительно пустился наутёк.  
  
      Шокированный, Марко простоял там с минуту, наблюдая за удаляющейся спиной Джексона, даже немного ожидая, что он развернётся и побежит обратно. Но этого так и не произошло, и он, наконец, снова посмотрел на розу. Марко аккуратно вытащил её и очень бережно прошёлся пальцами по её лепесткам. Они были мягкими и прекрасными (и фиолетовыми), а ещё никого не было рядом, чтобы издеваться над Диазом, так что он мог в полной мере восхищаться ими без страха. Он поднёс цветок к носу и вдохнул аромат, слабо краснея и улыбаясь, как идиот, а также немного хихикая про себя от невероятности всего этого.

**Author's Note:**

> Что, вы думали, Том позволит кому-то издеваться над ЕГО ботаником? (c) Автор
> 
> п/п: *в оригинале pop quiz - небольшой тест, который учитель проводит без предупреждения.


End file.
